The marked one
by crossroaddoctor
Summary: This is a reader insert since series 7. (Y/N) was born in Spain. She moved to London to study. When some bad circunstancies arrived, she had to run away to USA and change her name. She left everything. (Y/N) gonna meet Dean, Sam, Cas...and Crowley. She will live the adventure, danger, love...


**Chapter 1**

 **Gemma Watson**

Gemma Watson, Gemma Watson, Gemma Watson… You were repeating this name for yourself, your name. Well, at least they all knew you this way since you moved to USA. Your real name, (Y/N), remains together with the few ones that know it, in Spain principally. The history of the reason for which you changed it is complicated. To be sincere with yourself, there are few things in your life that are not complicated.

(Y/N) (Y/S) was living in Spain close to his family, near from the beach. When she finished the high school, she obtained a vacancy in a university of London to study what always she had wished, Medicine. You can remember how happy you were there. It was just one year, but you were fine. Though the good things don't last forever.

It was a clear night, everything clear that can be the London sky. You were returning of studying of the library, the final exams were nearby and you were not taking them so good as it would be necessary to expect. You passed for the coffee shop of the campus. It was empty. There was a couple students with their computers. You sat down with your coffee and your notes, the anxiety was taking control of you. Suddenly someone sat down with you in the table. You had not seen him when you had entered . But it was not what you could not stand, there was something in him. You did not know what, it was a sensation. It had happened to you sometimes before but you had never noticed it.

-It's late to study, don't you believe? - the mysterious man Asked.

\- Yeah… well, that exam...I stand to lose hahahahhahaha

\- A subject that resists you?

-A lot. In fact , if I don't approve it, it's possible that I lose the grant. That's the reason why I'm studying while I get coffee into vein.

\- I can make you get the highest mark of the whole university, in fact I can do that all your career was a success behind another success.

-Yeeeeah… I am the Queen of England.

\- I just would need a little thing in exchange.

The type did not seem to be drunk, though the things that he was saying did not make any sense. You followed him and you played his game, you needed some distraction.

\- And what would you need?

\- Your soul. - he said It totally serious. You have never been a believer, but you have always believed in the human soul. Your intuition was shouting you " move away ".

\- Well, okay, it is not a very good deal. I think I'm leaving to home, my family is waiting. - you lied, because it was better that he was thinking that you had someone who would miss you if someone kidnaped you.

One week later, a police agent was looking for you to ask you a couple of questions. You were anxious. You did not know what he wanted from you. When you saw him, you realized that he was not looking like a policeman at all, but he had his identification, so you agreed to answer to his questions.

\- In the coffee shop, they say that you were speaking a few nights ago with a guay. Tall, thin, with blond hair …

-Oh. Yes … a weirdo. - Accidentally you made a grimace of disgust.

\- What did he say to you exactly?

-He said that he could help me with my career. In exchange of my soul. After that, I went away. - The agent was getting up – This guy gave me a sensation … Anyway, you're not going to believe me.

\- Try. I have seen a few things.

\- There was something not human in him. Evil. Maybe his look, maybe it was something that was coming from him … I don't know. But when I could I went away.

You were a time speaking with the supposed agent. He confessed that it was not a policeman, it was something known as "hunter". When he said to you that he hunts supernatural beings, you did not turn pale, you have never had an anthropocentic visión of the world. You have never denied that there was anything more to part of the human being. What you were not expecting it is that these "monsters" seemed to be so human. The hunter gave to you a lot of information from that world. Later he said that it wanted you know someone. You went to the suburbs, and you entered into a factory. There were two persons. One was tied to a chair. The other one was monitoring the prisoner. The hunter went to the monitor.

-Hey Robbie, this is (Y/N). She's new on this. (Y/N), tell me, do you feel something? As when you were with the demon.

You detained to few meters of the chair. You looked at the person who was tied. It was very damaged, struck and dirty. But you did not feel anything. You did not feel anything about him, but you noticed something strange in that Robbie guy.

\- You are not human. - You said with distrust.

\- I don't know man, I think she has a gift or something. Listen, (Y/N), can you give us a minute?

After a while, they approached and proposed something totally unexpected you:

\- You can come with us, be a hunter. Your gift can be really helpful.

-I dunno... I'm not gifted.

\- You are right with me, and with him too. - Robbie said, giving a kick to the tied man.

-Let me think about it.

The hunter was around the university, for weeks, but you were avoiding him. You did not want to be a huntress or anything what these types were. You wanted to finish your career and to help people. The sensation that you had when you were in the factory was much more intense than with the demon. You had not even idea of what was this Robbie, and you didn't want to know it. Maybe they hunted monsters, but this two were monsters too.

One night, giving a walk, you noticed that someone turned you strongly. It was Robbie. He did not want a response, he wanted you to join them and he would do anything. He put you against the wall and he held you by the neck. You were noticing as the air could not enter. He shouldn't have died, but he did it. He agonized and screamed. He seemed to be burning.

You extracted the pen, verified that there were any proof that you had been there and you went home to doing the suitcase, the following day you were coming back home for Christmas.

You were aware that you were in risk if you returned to London. You didn't know what these hunters were capable. You asked for an exchange to a university in USA. You sent a request to change your name. Since that day you stopped being (Y/N) (Y/S) and you begun your new life as Gemma Watson.


End file.
